Some products comprise multiple parts each with a set of elements that must align with corresponding elements on an adjacent part. The parts of such a product must be assembled such that the elements on one of the parts align with the corresponding elements on an adjacent part. If the product is to be operated over a temperature range, it can be useful to couple adjacent parts so that corresponding elements on the adjacent parts of the product remain aligned even as one or both of the adjacent parts undergo thermal expansion or contraction over the temperature range. Some embodiments of the invention can address the foregoing and other problems or issues relating to products with multiple, aligned parts.